Jing's Forms
A variants of forms which each role purpose besides Drive. But, which classes of each were from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, which its symbols with roles Class Normal Form - Freelancer Techniques = Variants Megaman X - Commander-type (Super Mode) Appearance and Described His upper torso is covered by a sectioned segmented chest plate, light-colored sharp ridges on the helmet and the inclusion of a red crystal on the forehead. While it has a similar frame, it now introduces gold and orange accents to his frame and a black body instead of the familiar cyan. His armor appears less bulky and features these accents along with large red jewels on the arms and legs. Whenever running or in battle, his back generates a red energy construct that flares out to resemble a flowing tattered scarf. Arsenal(s) = X-Buster - A main and trademark weapon of Megaman X, it can transform either of his arms into a powerful buster to shoot bullets of compressed solar energy, and has an energy amplifier that allows it to be charged up and release a more powerful shot. = Variable Weapon System - A weapon system allowing him to use Special Weapons. = Z-Saber - A power sword with blue energy blade. Buster Variants (Morphed Form) *= Guard Buster (ガードバスター) (Blue with white, yellow, and red) - This buster has decent power, but mainly increases X's Defense Stats. It fires a Buster Shot. *= Scope Buster (Green) - This buster's Marker Shot has a high chance of striking a critical hit. *Limit Buster (Light blue and black) - Although the Limit Buster is reliable, its Justice Shot has a rare chance of dealing a finishing blow to an enemy, making it useful for triggering Final Strikes. *Fire, Ice and Thunder Buster (ファイア/アイス/サンダーバスター) - These Busters are embedded with elemental strengths which prove useful against certain enemies. Their stat ranges are almost identical. Each one fires an elemental Buster Shot. *Gatling Buster (Red and Yellow) - This weapon fires an eight-shot round of bullets. The bullets have a 30% less chance of hitting. *Aero Buster (Pink, white, and Purple) - This Buster has a higher chance of striking Air Units. *Brave Buster (Yellow and Gray) - The Brave Buster has the ability of striking more damage after X has taken damage himself, similar to the Mega Man Battle Network series' Muramasa. *Turbo Buster (Orange, white, and yellow) - The Turbo Buster puts a large amount of energy into a Quick Charge, and deals more damage if X's WE is high. = Star Saber - A cybernatic-looked two-handed giant sword, when its combat, it glows in humming blue. Its immense power is so great that it can slice a huge boulder in two and fire energy waves at long-range targets. Until then, Jing D. Hayabusa had gotten a wields it within the alternate world, which the sword can transforms its size into human-size that can be wielded. Hyper Mode #1 - Omega X Wearing a dark blue and black armor with a light purple tight suit underneath, along with gold, black and white accents. It has fins on the feet, and jetpack. The helmet has red gem on the forehead and three horn fins, and green gem into the chest, along with the red one on the waist. And its buster had a fins on both sides. Hyper Mode #2 - Assault Mode A stark change in appearance from previous armors in terms of design, but the color-scheme is back to white and blue, with red and yellow detailing. A disc-like object protrudes from his shoulders horizontally behind him. A large, green gem forms his chest, and a targeting display covers his left eye. Gatling batteries are on the front of his shoulders, and his arms change into a pair of large, pistol-like appendages from the elbow down. The legs and the top of the disc are also translucent. X's standard attack becomes a devastating beam attack called the Giga Attack fired from his chest, and his sub weapons are Impact Cannon and Strike Bullet. When equipped, X perpetually hovers in the air (presumably for the armor being too heavy to stand). Ultimate Form - Strike Freedom Noted: That idea came from the drawing I'd made. Arsenal(s) * MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS * EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON Mobile Weapon Wing & MA-80V Beam Assault Cannon * MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber * MA-M21KF High Energy Beam Rifle * MGX-2235 "Calidus" Multi-Phase Beam Cannon * MMI-M15E "Xiphias 3" Railgun * MX2200 Beam Shield Special Equipment and Features * High-Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) Mode * Multi Lock-On System * Full Burst Mode * "Voiture Lumiere" Propulsion System * Hyper-Deuterion Engine * Neutron Jammer Canceller * Operating System * Variable Phase Shift Armor CMC-400 Commander-type Arsenal(s) = Plasma Pistol - A energy pistol with unlimited ammo which can be chargeable shot, which it is a super-heated weapon. = Power Sword = C-14 Imapler Rifle - A 500 round assault rifle chambers Kal. 4. = HEV Commando Rifle - A high-caliber sniper rifle chambers HEV rounds. Nanosuit Soldier - Commander-type (Nanosuit 2.0) Arsenal(s) = Predator Bow = Hammer .50 = SCAR Mk. 20 = M2014 Gauss Rifle SPARTAN Commander (Blue Armored plating and Silver Visor) Abilities * Thruster pack The thruster pack allows Spartans to quickly move into a chosen direction. Unlike its Halo 4 counterpart, it is a built-in feature and can be activated at anytime by the player, with a cooldown of four seconds. The acceleration is now omnidirectional and does not hinder momentum; the player can thrust into a sprint or continue their sprint at full speed. Moreover, the ability is not performed in third person view anymore, but rather in first person view. It facilitates dodging enemy fire and moving in mid-air in ways that were not possible before. * Ground Pound When leaping from an elevated position, Spartans can utilize their primary suit thrusters to aggressively launch a "ground pound", hammering any nearby enemies with concussive force. Before initiating the maneuver, stabilizers will momentarily engage while in air, giving time for the ability to charge and for the Spartan to aim before thrusting downwards. Ground Pound is capable of destroying damaged vehicles like the Warthog3 and Scorpion. * Spartan Charge This form of attack relies on the Spartan's primary thrust component when engaging in close quarters combat. The ability requires the Spartan to sprint at top speed before running headlong at an enemy combatant. The Spartan will execute a shoulder bash, which will deal slightly more damage and knockback than the typical melee attack. Similar to melee attacks, a Spartan Charge to the back of an enemy will result in an instant kill. * Clamber The agility of the GEN2 armor systems allows Spartans to traverse any terrain with ease. Spartans can now grab ledges and clamber over them with enhanced mobility and flexibility. This allows them to make jumps that were once impossible without crouch jumping or grenade jumping * Slide Once Spartans reach top sprinting speed, joint actuators will engage to give them the ability to slide a short distance in order to evade incoming enemy fire or danger. * Smart Scope/Hover Software in GEN2 armor systems allow Spartans to increase accuracy via their smart-linked weapon system through their suits heads-up display. Weapons, such as the MA5D assault rifle orM6H2 magnum, feature an enhanced, holographic zoom for steady accuracy. Activating the Smart Scope in midair will also allow Spartans to briefly hover in place with their thruster pack while aiming. * Stabilizer Using the Smart Scope in midair will activate the thrusters, allowing a Spartan to temporarily hover midair for a few seconds while aiming. * Sprint Sprint allows the Spartan to move at an increased speed. Unlike in Halo: Reach and Halo 4, sprinting resets the duration of time before the player's energy shields begin to recharge (this effect is only present in multiplayer.) Prolonged sprinting will activate the thrusters to reach top speed, which allows Spartan Charge or Slide to be used. In addition, should the player take damage while sprinting before reaching top speed, he/she will automatically stop sprinting. * Chaining Abilities Spartan abilities can be used successively to "chain" abilities. This can be useful for performing "trick jumps" to take alternate paths around the map. Arsenal(s) Armor Enhancements See RvB's Armor Enhancements: [Click Here] Information of Armor Enhancements * 01. Active Camouflage – also known as Cloaking and Invisibility, is an armor enhancement that allows the user to use an advanced form of cloaking and vanish into their environment. The enhancement is seemingly run by a different A.I. or Primary A.I.: Alpha Church. * 02. Temporary Distortion – is needed to run the enhancement and allows the user to manipulate time for brief moments. Then able to use it to dodged a rocket propel or high-powered energy. * 03. Healing Unit – is an armor enhancement that is used to heal injured people. * 04. Dome Energy Shield – also referred to as a bubble shield, is an armor enhancement that creates a translucent, slightly white/gold tinted protective sphere around the user. * 05. Strength Boost – is an armor enhancement that grants the user inhuman strength. * 06. Speed Boost – is an armor enhancement that allows the user to move extremely fast. * 07. Overshield – is an armor enhancement that creates a personal energy shield that protects the individual from damage. * 08. Promethean Vision – is an armor enhancement that creates a short-range spectrum wave which allows the user to detect shapes and movement through solid walls and objects. * 09. Holograph Projection – is an armor enhancement used by Freelancer Agent Connecticut. This enhancement projects a holographic version of the user to distract the enemy and redirect gunfire to another direction. * 10. Adaptive Camouflage – is an armor enhancement that allows the user to change his/her armor color in order to blend into their environment and surroundings. * 11. BioScan - also known as the BioCom, is a type of armor enhancement that allows soldiers to check the vitals or injuries of their team members in combat. * 12. Hardlight Shield – is an armor enhancement that allows the user emit a blue colored shield in order to deflect bullets and blasts. * 13. Helmet Camera - (also known as Helmet Cam for short) is a piece of capturing software equipment, created by Simmons and Jensen, that possess the ability to record footage on the battlefield from a soldier's visor and transfer said footage to a local server. If a nearby server is unavailable the helmet cam can be operated by an A.I. * 14. Voice Filter - is an armor enhancement that uses special filters built into the user's helmet in order to disguise their voice, either to protect their identity or in order to trick enemies into lowering their guard. * 15. Voice Manipulator - is an armor enhancement that allows the user to record radio transmissions, manipulate them how the user wishes and send the manipulated recording via radio to another soldier. The Meta used the enhancement to record Washington's radio conversation with Command, before manipulating the audio to send a fake transmission to Sarge in order to get the Reds to eliminate Wash and the re-gathered Blues so they would no longer be a problem to his plans. Reference